


I'm Singin' in the Rain

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat and Kara are Carter's biological mothers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: she wonders if he'll fly; his mother wonders why he has at all





	

You watch her as rocks Carter asleep. Slowly, he’s succumbing. Her voice is scratchy, but familiar, and he doesn’t care that it’s a little flat, or off-key. You listen too, not minding either, drifting in the high winds, far above National City. She doesn’t know you listen, watch – no-one does, all technicalities aside that people liked to watch you fly. Some wondered why, some just joined you with their eyes shut, imagining what it might be like to fly. Others obviously got scared – what was Supergirl doing floating over the city when she could be stopping petty criminals?

Cat had a baby late in life, over twenty years after Adam. Carter was a blessing. _Your_ blessing. Cat kept quiet about the father, in regards to the media, because there was no father.

Carter has fallen asleep now. You can hear the way his heartbeat slows, his breathing deepening and pacing itself. You listen closely – your son is your son, and he is precious, so very, very precious, but he is also just a baby, and half-Kryptonian. To your knowledge, only two such children have existed before, still exist. Clark and Lois’ twins are precocious and flighty, quite literally – their super-strength and super-sonic flight could match yours at times, though they don’t have any other abilities, bodies not build for any of it. You listen and watch Carter because you are scared that one day, the air is going to start humming around him, and he’ll float above Cat’s head; or one day he’ll clap his hands over his ears so hard, due to the amount of noise or the skeletons he’s suddenly seeing, press so hard that his skull cracks.

You know he isn’t invincible. The very human injuries he gains, if not illnesses, are proof of that. But there is no proof, or evidence, that he will or won’t develop super-strength.

Even the twins couldn’t smash boulders till they were four.

“ _Come inside_ ,” comes a sudden whisper, and you open your eyes and look down to see Cat on the balcony, Carter asleep below in his crib. You drift downwards, dropping in front of her, taking the hands lightly lifted up. You stand still for a few moments, the both of you, before Cat hums.

“Do you know what Carter did a few months ago, when my former assistant was away?”

You didn’t – you’d been busy reorganising the Metropolis branch of CatCo, briefly doing your superhero business in your cousins territory, as he visited James and Lucy in National City, he too putting on his cape a few times. Cat grips your hands tighter, before speaking.

“Carter was in CatCo with me. Everyone was filtering in and out on their lunchbreaks, and I hadn’t any meetings. The IT hobbit was gone, too.”

“Winn,” you correct softly, making her lip twitch.

“Yes, Waverly. I myself was in my office, Carter on the floor in his carrier beside me. Then he wasn’t, because he had floated to the top of the ceiling.”

Ah.

Your mouth goes dry.

That had been over three and a half months before today.

“I…I was expecting that, to be honest, though perhaps later,” you reply starkly. She smiles dryly.

“Well, as I slept with Keira instead of Supergirl, I wasn’t expecting it at all. Are you going to deny it, now? Are you going to deny Carter?”

“Never,” you clench your jaw, moderating the strength in your hands as Cat briefly shuts her eyes. “I didn’t think he could happen between us, not at first, but then I heard his heartbeat.”

“Yes, that was a concern, at first. His heartbeat is as slow as yours, though. But do your research, next time – you’re an alien, and human rules don’t apply. And doesn’t Superman have children?”

“Two,” you admit, lips twisting into a smile, “Zara Kal-El and Zira Kal-El.”

“Oh?” Cat’s eyebrow hikes up a set, “Well, that is surprising, because I know that prissy Lois Lane’s children are called Zara and Zira, strangely enough. I wonder where they got the Zira name, though.”

“Clark has friends,” you lie, trying not to show your embarrassment at the intentional similarities it shared with ‘Keira’ and most likely failing. “He does.”

“You sound like you’re convincing yourself,” Cat changes the position you share, coming closer and lifting a hand to your chin, kissing you. You kiss back – hungrily, wantonly. Cat breaks away, before taking your hand again and tugging you towards the entrance into her apartment. “Come inside?”

“I’d love to,” you say, before a crash in the distance causes you to zone out.

“Go,” she says, but you shake your head.

“It’s okay, they don’t need help. They’ve got it under control.” You begin leading _her_ inside, stopping once you were in her living room, starkly reminded of Carter as you see some of his learning toys on the ground. “On second thought-”

“Scared, Supergirl?”

“Very,” you admit, before she forcefully – which is perhaps an exaggeration as you could easily run – propels you towards her bedroom, where Carter’s cot is beside her bed. Immediately, as per usual, you are transfixed. Even as Kara Danvers, you are mesmerised by your boss’ baby – your baby. For once you allow yourself to step closer, hand slipping out of Cat’s as she stays beside the door.

“Your supersuit is a bit dirty,” said woman notes idly. “Your pyjamas that you left here a month ago are in the bottom drawer. My apologies if they smell like Carter – I wrapped him in them for a while after the flying incident. Your detergent smell just wouldn’t disappear, despite how many times I put it in the wash.”

“Thank-you,” you murmur, taking your eyes off Carter for the barest amount of time to change, before your suit is folded up in place of them, your cape clutched in your hands. You looks to Cat, biting your lip. “This is my cape, now, but it was Kal-El’s blanket, from when he was a baby, too.” A beat passes. “I’d like him to have it.”

Her brow knits together. “Do you have another cape?”

“I can do without, until I next visit the Fortress of Solitude – and don’t say a single thing about my image as Supergirl. I would rather my son had something of my home than the rest of National City combined.”

Cat just raises her chin before acquiescing. You look back to Carter, padding forwards and watching for a few more seconds before leaning over and removing his soft cotton blanket, replacing it with the Kryptonian fibres. Carter’s nose wrinkles at first, and he wriggles, but then he falls into an even deeper sleep than before, cocooned in the fabric. You sit down in front of the crib, head resting on the wooden bars.

This is the closest you’ve ever been to him, in the capacity as his second parent.

“I want you to spend a lot more time with him,” Cat reveals. “And I would like to, as well. You work under another supervisor – have for over three years now, no matter that you answer to me alone. You’ve been especially helpful over the last year and a half, since my pregnancy and Carter. People might see it as favouritism if we were partners, but-”

“Cat, I love you, and I love Carter. I don’t care about everyone else. I have a life that I’ve built from the ground up, and I’m at a stable point in my life. Becoming your partner would make my year.”

“…you love me?”

“Yes,” you turn your head briefly to look at her. “Carter wouldn’t be here, if I didn’t.” Her heartbeat thunders in your ear, a constant repeat of strong, long thuds, with Carter’s tiny, slow heartbeat the accompaniment. “The only catch on my end is that I have to hold up a stupid bet I made with Lois.”

Cat’s eyes narrow, and you feel guilty as you sheepishly announce that you and Lois agreed that Lois would get to write the article if you ever got with Cat again in more than a one-night stand function.

She rolls her eyes and mutters, “ _And this is the women I fell in love with._ ”


End file.
